Five Times Kate could have Found Out about Adam
by notyourpanel
Summary: As title suggests, for the LJ community '5 times' Read and Review. COMPLETED! XD!
1. Chapter 1:At the Funeral

Adam straightened up from laying the red rose of the grave, his back to all the other mourners. He glanced to his right and saw Kate talking to Dorothy. She seemed to be comforting her; squeezing her arm and murmuring softly.

Her blonde hair tumbled loose, straight, past her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Her blue eyes were darkened with grief at the loss even as she attempted a smile for her friend. He watched her for a moment, then turned back to face the marble headstone again.

"Goodbye, Shelly," he whispered, a small smile touching his lips as his fist clenched tightly inside his pocket. "Hope Hell is hot enough."

He felt…_good_. Free, somehow. Inside him, something had…given out. It felt as though a small fraction of the pain and hatred he had been holding onto all those years had lessened. But it was still not enough. He still had-

"Adam?" Kate had come up behind him, surprise in her voice. He felt suddenly cold. Had she heard him?

"Hi, Kate." He turned to smile at her. "How are you doing?"

'_Best to play it cool'_, he thought.

"You came." The genuine relief and happiness in her tone relaxed and warmed him. He could tell she had wanted to see him here, at the funeral of one of her best friends. Maybe…maybe she wanted to…maybe they could-

"I just thought you could use a friend." He smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding. Inside, his heart was singing. _Yes_. Maybe he could be happy again, maybe he wouldn't have to-

*

"I don't know, Adam. I mean, Shelley's just died, and…"

That _bitch_. Even in death she was coming between them.

"And," Kate smiled apologetically at her sort-of boyfriend. "I kind of promised Paige, Lily and Dorothy I'd go eat with them after, so…"

**All **of them. They were all taking Kate away from him. Adam looked over at the other three girls, huddled together whispering but still clearly watching them. Watching if Kate would be going back to her pitiful, alcoholic boyfriend.

The blood started to boil in his veins and he nodded curtly at Kate, mumbling some excuse and making himself scarce before she could suspect.

So. They weren't going to take the hint from Shelly dying? Okay. He could _fix_ that…

**~Fin~**


	2. Chapter 2:Before the Exhibition

"What do you mean you're 'busy'?" Kate pouted on the other end of the phone, liberally applying mascara to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Adam really _was_ sorry. Sorry that he was going to have to hurt her again.

She'd just lost Shelley and now…but if he went to the stupid art exhibition _with_ her she'd never let him out of her sight.

Not that he minded that normally, but Kate wasn't really one for social gatherings; some pervert always tried to chat her up if she wasn't with him. It would be better this way…

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture Kate in his mind. She was probably standing with her hands on her hips right now, her tongue pushing out her cheek as she frowned, which she always did when she was annoyed. He gently refused all her requests and pleading for him to go with her, each time cursing Lily and her stupid boyfriend who had caused this…

"Want to meet up after?" she asked him with a small sigh, admitting defeat.

"Yeah!" Too ate, he realised he sounded too eager but he didn't care. The thought of seeing Kate again, at all, was just so…

"We'll get a drink of something, okay?" Kate smiled on her end, taking the wrapped towel off of her head and reaching for her hairdryer behind her on the desk.

"Sure. Of course, I'll get a soda," Adam quipped. Kate giggled, wringing her hair out a little more.

"What're you going to be doing, then, since you're not coming with me to be tortured by boring art?" she asked coyly. She reached behind her again.

"Hunting."

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Kate had turned on the dryer accidentally as Adam spoke so she didn't catch his words. She pushed it away, her hair flying into her mouth and in her eyes, turning it off.

"S-sorry!" she apologised. "I turned on the hairdryer."

"I noticed," Adam laughed, hoping she didn't read into the edge to it. _What_ had he just said…?!

"So. You were saying?" she prompted him.

"I said, um, I'd be walking. I was gonna go for…a walk in the park and take some photos. For the Spring Fair, you know?"

'_I'm sorry, Kate. I'm lying to you…'_

"Oh, I see. Yeah, Pete asked you to do that column too, huh?"

'_I'm so sorry.'_

"Yeah…"

What an _idiot_ he was. Thank God she'd turned on the hairdryer when she did or he'd never have been able to explain it.

"Oh, shoot! I'm getting late," Kate said worriedly.

"Okay, go get ready."

"I'll tell you all about it, okay? Bye!"

"See you later," he said quietly and cut the call.

Adam stroked the tip of one of the arrows, wincing as he cut his finger. He watched the blood drip from it and smiled darkly. He'd be going to the exhibition alright, but to see Lily not the art…

**~Fin~**


	3. Chapter 3:At the Bar

"You didn't really miss much," Kate assured her sort-of boyfriend fingering the beading of her bracelet as she leant her elbows on the edge of the bar.

"Just some really bad art, and Dorothy's boyfriend getting harassed by some crazy woman."

Adam smiled, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. Kate returned his smile with a tired one of her own. It had been a _trying_ day. She was glad to have met up with him; just being near Adam made her feel better.

"I almost wish I came now," he was saying. "I could have made it more enjoyable for you."

Kate snorted. "_You_ would have ignored the art, dragged me into a corner and made out the whole night!"

He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her forehead softly.

"Something wrong with that?" he asked, his lips at her ear. Kate shivered and moved away nervously.

"Adam," she protested weakly. He moved back straight away, a small smile on his face.

"Relax, Kate. I know," he said quietly, looking down at the empty glass in his hand. "I'll behave."

"You can never behave," Kate laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

She couldn't stand it when he looked so...lost, and alone like that. This was hard enough for her without him looking like _that_. She tried to smile up at him, her blue eyes warm yet slightly sad. He knew why she hesitated, why it hurt her, and cursed himself inside over and over. Why was he like this? Why did he always _end up_ this way…?

Losing Kate had been the worst thing to ever happen to him. Almost as bad as…

"Kate, I…" He shook his head to clear the bad memories from his mind and swallowed, trying to find the right words. He had to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he needed her…

"I'm sorry…for everything. I…I just…"

"It's okay," Kate's response, warm, kind but still automatic made his heart sink right down to his knees. She understood, of course, she always had. But that didn't mean that she was ready to take him back…

"You…you like a drink. I understand that, Adam, but…" She looked up at him, her smile fading. "Sometimes you get out of control. And it scares me."

"I won't hurt you," he vowed determinedly. "I've changed, Kate. _Believe me._"

He didn't want to hurt her ever again. He didn't want to ever make her scared again. All he wanted was a chance to _prove_ that to her.

"All I'm asking for is a chance," he pleaded gently.

He almost added, "you almost did before," but that would have been crazy. She could never know. She could never know that _he_ was the one…

He was such a _hypocrite_, he thought, as he watched her indecision and fear crossing her face. He _would_ have to hurt her a little more yet. Those bitches still had to pay _their_ share…

**~Fin~**


	4. Chapter 4:Before going to Dorothy's

"I have to go," Kate pulled reluctantly away from Adam's arms as she reached for her coat.

"Got to go to Dorothy's. The detective called us all up to meet him there."

Her sort-of boyfriend frowned but let her go, kissing her cheek softly.

"Have fun," he muttered sarcastically. Kat frowned as she put her coat on, pulling her ponytail out from under the collar as Adam watched her. Not _again_.

"Adam…"

Why did he always have a problem with her friends? Whenever she said she was meeting up with one of the girls Adam would turn all surly and clingy like a child. Why didn't he like them…?

Actually, she thought as she hugged him briefly, it was more _Dorothy _than the rest. Adam always seemed to dislike it the most when she met up with Dorothy, and Kate got the impression that he didn't like her at all. But…that was ridiculous…they hardly knew each other…

"I just don't see _why_ you have to do this," Adam grumbled by way of explanation for his surliness as she hugged him. "I mean, you guys hadn't seen or head from Shelley in about a year. What does that detective think you can help him?"

He'd have to deal with him if he started meddling too much, he decided, scowling darkly. It was just getting interesting now…

"We were her _friends_," protested Kate defensively, shaking her head. "Vaughn thinks that we may be able to help him out, so, like it or not, Adam I'm going over there."

"Well, good luck to him." Adam turned his back on Kate abruptly, a small smile on his face. "He's wasting his time."

"Why?" Kate asked, frowning in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

'_Crap.'_

"Well, I mean..." Adam struggled to explain himself. "Do you guys know anyone who had it in for Shelley? Sounds to me like he's suspicious of you."

"That…can't be right…" Kate walked around to face him, comprehension dawning in her eyes. "Oh God, do you really think so?"

Adam shrugged indifferently. "It's possible. These detectives will think of anything to get a lead."

'_Which is why I'll have to _deal_ with him soon…'_

Kate took his hand and he squeezed it, looking down at her face. She looked scared…_really_ scared. It killed him to see that fear in her eyes.

"Kate, it's okay." He hugged her tightly. "You're going to be okay."

She nodded, but he could see she was still unconvinced.

'_You _will_ be okay,'_ he vowed as he watched her go out. _'Because I'm going to _fix_ all this. It's not y_ou_ I want to kill…'_


	5. Chapter 5:After killing Paige

God, he needed a drink! That bitch had been the hardest to track down. Pouring a glass, smirking to himself, Adam remembered how she'd screamed as the lid closed on her and then her vain attempts to struggle for air through the holes he drilled.

"_I'd rather be boiled alive!"_

"Well, Paige," he toasted himself, and put back another shot in one gulp. "Guess you got your wish."

He felt great. This killing business was getting easier with time. It was still messy, but fun. He shrugged off the image of the screaming woman as he'd impaled her neck through the glass of the shower stall. She had no business being there in the first place. Her own fault.

"Stupid bitch," he chuckled.

"Adam!"

Kate? Oh, whoops, that was weird. The bottle next to his glass was now empty. He felt…so strange…like he were falling headfirst towards the floor… He straightened up and saw her staring at him. God, she was _so _beautiful.

"Kate!" He smiled widely, toasting her before realising the cup was empty. He took a step towards her and almost keeled over. That was weird; he felt so unsteady. Hmm.

"Kate," he tried again.

Oh, _fuck_. His voice was slurring. He tried to lower his voice and salvage the situation. He knew it looked bad.

"I've been looking for you-!"

"And I wasn't at the bottom of the bottle?" Kate whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at him in disgust. Without waiting for a reply, she whirled around and pushed past Dorothy who was gaping in the doorway. Adam stumbled after her, panic rising in his throat.

"Kate, hey-! Wait, come on, don't be mad!" He pulled at her arm, dragging her back to face him. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Get away from me!" Kate cried, tears pouring down her cheeks as she pulled away from him again and ran.

Adam felt the bile rise in his mouth. He wanted to follow her, but his legs wouldn't move. He wanted to scream, to yell and break things. He settled for smashing a few of Dorothy's glass photo-frames and expensive wine glasses. Then he left to get the knife…


End file.
